indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Beatles yoga
Dear friend, thank you for your interest in The Beatles Yoga & Meditation. What is this course about? Of course, as title says, it is about the yoga and meditation which The Beatles practiced. The Beatles went to India in search for spirituality. It was back in 1960-es. They met Maharishi Mahesh yogi and began practicing Transcendental meditation. However, George Harrison was the most serious about spirituality among The Beatles. George Harrison was the first Beatle who became vegetarian. In 1968, George Harrison met Mukunda Goswami, Krishna devotee from ISKCON (International Society for Krishna consciousness).аThus, George Harrison became interested in Krishna consciousness. In one journey from France to Portugal, George Harrison chanted Hare Krishna mahamantra for 17 hours continuously. This mantra is: Hare Krishna, Hare Krishna, Krishna Krishna, Hare Hare, Hare Rama, Hare Rama, Rama Rama, Hare Hare. In 1971 George Harrison produced the music album "The Radha Krishna Temple". It was an album of mantras, and songs from it reached the top of charts. What is interesting, that Govindam mantra from this album was so well done by Harrison, that the founder of ISKCON - His Divine Grace A. C. Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada said that this song should be played every morning during the daily greeting of the deities (darshan arati). This practice continues at all ISKCON centres around the world even today. There are over 550 centres (temples) of ISKCON, and in each of them this mantra, produced by George Harrison of Beatles is played in the morning! This certainly means that George Harrison is very dear to Shrila Prabhupada and Lord Krishna. George Harrison also produced many songs with devotional references. One and probably most known is "My Sweet Lord", in which mahamantra is sung in chorus. George Harrison donated money ($19,000) to print a book of Bhaktivedanta Swami Prabhupada (founder of ISKCON) "Krishna - The Supreme Personality of Godhead". George Harrison also donatedаto ISKCON the property, which was transformed into Bhaktivedanta Manor temple (countryside of London). So Swami Prabhupada said about George: УBecause he has given shelter to Krishna by providing this temple, Krishna will surely provide shelter for him. Prabhupada once said that George Harrison is ISKCON's Archangel. Even though, not formally initiated (he was not given any Sanskrit name), George became a devotee of Lord Krishna and always kept Him deep within his heart. In the end of 1999, someone attacked George Harrison with a knife, but he called Krishna loudly. Unfortunately, in November 2001, George Harrison left his body (died). According to Ravi Shankar, sitar (indian music instrument) player and a good friend of George, he George positioned two pictures of deities - of Lord Krishna and Lord Rama around his bed, and he chanted the Krishna mantra just when he was dying. Mukunda Goswami and other devotee - Shyama Sundara dasa, also were near him at time of death and were chanting quietly on their meditation beads. It is said in the scriptures, that if one chants this Hare Krishna mahamantra at the time of death - he crosses the ocean of birth and death, gets out of samsara reincarnation cycle, and goes back to spiritual world - eternal abode of Lord Krishna, Supreme Personality of Godhead. So we can conclude, that because George chanted mahamantra (meditated on Krishna's names) while passing away, he also reached Goloka, planet of Krishna. So, this is a good example, isn't it? If we can also remember Lord Krishna at the time of death - we will also reach the real aim of human life: going back home, back to Godhead. So, this course is to let you go deeper into Krishna consciousness - the yoga which George Harrison of Beatles practiced. In fact, Krishna consciousness (or say, Narayana consciousness or Vishnu consciousness: Narayana and Vishnu are just forms of Krishna) - that is the topmost yoga system. ico big.jpg George-Harrison- title.jpg george-harrison-son-of-hari.jpg images.jpg 2b85a4b12ca168a0afd93ad90ac56914.jpg c and be hap.jpg georgesig.GIF Chant and be happy